


Türchen 49 - Sexy

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [49]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adnan fühlt sich beim BVB ziemlich unwohl, doch immerhin hat er in Roman einen Mann, der es ihm ordentlich besorgt. Zumindest denken seine Freunde das...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 49 - Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Für Madrilena. Mein Adnan wurde nicht gerade die hellste Kerze auf der Torte, sorry :D (Dafür hatte ich sehr viel Spaß mit ihm XD Ich mag Trottels.)

**Wortzahl:** 2904  
**Rating:** P16 Slash  
**Genre:** Ääääh... Allgemein.

 

~*~*~

„Das Beste an Deutschland ist ein Schweizer. Bitter.“

Adnan rollt sich auf seiner Couch auf die Seite, so dass er das BVB-Plakat, das an seiner Türe hängt, perfekt im Blick hat. Dieses Poster kommt echt gut, wenn ihn jemand besucht – es vermittelt den Eindruck, dass er eine Connection zum Verein hat. In Wirklichkeit hat er es aber nur hängen, weil ein Bild von Roman alleine etwas komisch kommen würde.  
Samir, einer seiner besten Freunde, lacht am anderen Ende der Leitung sein raues, kratziges Lachen. Mann, er wäre jetzt so gerne bei ihm. Schon alleine deshalb, weil er hier in Dortmund kaum jemanden kennt und mit den meisten nicht klar kommt – mit Samir, Enis und Bajram versteht er sich blind. Und dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass Samir ihn gerne mal nimmt – und zwar so, wie er es braucht. Hart, leidenschaftlich und danach gibt es keinen großen Gefühlsrotz, danach ist er einfach wieder sein Kumpel.

Seit Adnan in Dortmund ist, hat er Sexentzug. Allerdings weiß er nicht, ob sich das ändern würde, wenn er zu seinen Freunden zurückkehren würde. Schließlich hat er eine ziemlich dicke Lippe riskiert und angekündigt, dass ihm in Dortmund die Männer scharenweise zu Füßen liegen werden – oder darum betteln werden, ihn vor sich liegen zu haben. Samir hat das mit einem Grinsen kommentiert, doch Adnan glaubt, dass er das nicht besonders lustig fand.  
Zurück zu dem Grund seines Telefonats. Er muss sich darüber auskotzen, wie beschissen und unbrauchbar sein neuer Verein ist.

„Klar, manchmal muss man einen Schritt zurück machen... Aber gleich einen so großen? Da wäre ja noch irgendein Pupsverein in England besser gewesen, Leicester, Arsenal, Southhampton oder so. Okay, das wäre auch peinlich gewesen... Mann, ich will wieder nach Manchester.“

An und für sich will er vor allem vor Samir verheimlichen, dass er Dortmund falsch eingeschätzt hat. Doch was den Verein angeht, hat er kein Problem damit, Samir von den Problemen zu erzählen, das kratzt noch nicht an seiner Ehre.  
Nein, das, was Samir nicht erfahren darf, ist etwas anderes. Und sein Brate scheint das zu ahnen.

„Wie sieht es mit den Männern aus? Was ist mit dem Schweizer?“

Ja, die Männer... Wie er schon erwähnt hat, ist Dortmund nicht ganz hoffnungs- und reizlos. Schließlich gibt es hier auch noch Roman Bürki, den Schweizer Torwart.

„Der ist ein Lichtblick. Der nimmt mich immer total hart durch. Du weißt ja, so, wie ich es brauche.“

Tut Roman nicht. Aber es klingt gut – es klingt danach, als hätte Adnan bei seiner Abreise nach Deutschland den Mund nicht zu voll genommen.  
Wieder lacht Samir und kurz überlegt Adnan, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, diese Behauptung aufzustellen. Wenn er zugegeben hätte, dass er niemanden hat und dass er so Sehnsucht danach hat, endlich wieder gefickt zu werden, hätte Samir vielleicht ganz freundschaftlich darüber hinweggesehen, dass er etwas zu dick aufgetragen hat, und hätte ihm die nötige Erleichterung verschafft.

Es war tatsächlich keine gute Idee, so etwas zu sagen. Allerdings auf eine andere Weise, als er gedacht hat.

„Trifft sich gut. Wir wollten dich demnächst besuchen. Dann schauen wir uns deinen Stecher mal an. Ich hoffe, der ist nicht so wie Mata.“

Adnan muss schlucken. Nein, Roman ist nicht so wie Juan Mata. Don Juan, wie er ihn immer genannt hat – leider nicht im Bett, sondern nur in Gedanken -, hat ihm ja wenigstens in der Dusche gerne auf den Arsch gehauen, bei Roman ist...  
Gar nichts. Absolut nichts. Sie unterhalten sich hin und wieder, Roman ist tatsächlich derjenige, mit dem er sich hier am besten versteht, aber Roman zeigt rein gar kein Interesse an ihm – eine Fickschaft mit ihm ist in weiter Ferne.

Bald kommen seine Freunde hierher. Und dann muss er ihnen beweisen, dass Roman ihn knallt.  
Ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als ins kalte Wasser zu springen und Roman dazu zu bringen, ihn vögeln zu wollen. Eigentlich lässt er sich ja lieber erobern, aber...  
Ungewöhnliche Umstände erfordern ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen.

~*~*~

Eigentlich sollte es ganz einfach, sein, sich Roman zu angeln. Und mit dem Druck, ihn seinen Freunden präsentieren zu müssen, sollte es kinderleicht werden. Doch sobald Adnan auch nur daran denkt, schafft er es nicht mehr, seinen Mund zu öffnen. Selbst wenn sie gerade mitten in einem Gespräch sind.

Doch dann... Er läuft er gerade neben Roman her, als er plötzlich eine Nachricht bekommt. Sie ist von Samir – er fragt danach, ob er ihm mal ein Bild von seinem Stecher schicken kann. Adnan sieht zur Seite, zu Roman, der zwar mit den Worten kämpft, es trotzdem aber irgendwie schafft, sich auf Französisch mit ihm zu unterhalten. Und dann schafft er es endlich, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

„Wollen wir heute Nachmittag einen Kaffee trinken gehen?“

Roman sieht ihn etwas überrascht an, seine Gesichtszüge entspannen sich jedoch recht schnell wieder. Währenddessen wischt Adnan unauffällig Samirs Frage weg.

„Klar.“

Eine Zusage. Gut. Ob Roman nur deshalb mitgeht, weil er das für ein ganz normales Treffen zwischen Freunden hält oder ob er das auch als Date ansieht, ist vorerst egal. Das große Ziel ist es, von ihm gefickt zu werden und das war der erste Schritt.

~*~*~

Die Kaffeetreffen werden zur Gewohnheit. Sie klappern alle möglichen Cafés in der Gegend ab, landen jedoch immer wieder bei den gleichen zwei. Und zwischen ihnen...  
Roman hat ihn noch nicht genagelt. Das rückt allerdings ziemlich oft in den Hintergrund. Denn Roman ist immer noch so unglaublich gutaussehend und von Treffen zu Treffen wird er auch noch sympathischer. Da vergisst Adnan zwischendurch gerne mal seine Mission.

Nichtsdestotrotz kommt er gut voran, würde er sagen. Dafür, dass er darauf besteht, immer unten zu liegen, ist er richtig offensiv und Roman baut immer mehr Vertrauen zu ihm auf.  
Er kriegt ihn schon noch auf oder hinter sich.

~*~*~

„Du bist heute nicht gut drauf, oder?“

Adnan klopft sich innerlich auf die Schulter. Das gibt ein Fleißbienchen für besondere Feinfühligkeit – hoffentlich kann er alle gesammelten Fleißbienchen bald gegen eine Runde harten Sex einlösen.  
Er fügt sich noch ein Fleißbienchen hinzu, als Roman nickt.

„Ich hatte vorher ein Interview.“

Abwarten. Das hat er inzwischen gelernt – Roman braucht manchmal etwas länger Zeit, um etwas zu erzählen. Und da ihn Interviews, soweit Adnan weiß, nicht groß stören, muss es etwas anderes sein, das ihn so herunterzieht.  
Adnan behält recht. Nach einer kurzen Pause redet Roman weiter.

„Sie haben mich wieder auf meinen alten Spitznamen angesprochen. 'Sexy'. Das hat niemals jemand zu mir gesagt, das stand nur mal auf einer Autogrammkarte. Aber seitdem werde ich ständig danach gefragt – spätestens, wenn ich den Verein wechsle, geht die Fragerei von vorne los.“

Er mustert sein Gegenüber von oben bis unten. Die Frisur, bei der jedes Haar so sitzt, wie es sollte, der sorgfältig gestutzte Bart, das schöne Gesicht, die breiten Schultern, der muskulöse Oberkörper...  
Wer auch immer 'Sexy' auf die Autogrammkarte geschrieben hat, er hatte recht.

„Aber das ist doch nicht schlimm.“

Viel lieber hätte er gesagt, dass das passt. Aber dann könnte er sich genauso gut die Hose herunterziehen, sich mit gespreizten Beinen vor Roman werfen und 'Fick mich!' rufen und so verlockend diese Vorgehensweise ist, das kann er nun wirklich nicht bringen.  
Roman schnaubt. Hups, ist vielleicht doch schlimm. Und vielleicht hätte er sich lieber nackt vor ihn werfen sollen.

„Doch. Ich will nicht als ein Sexobjekt gesehen werden. Ich will nicht immer nur auf mein Aussehen reduziert werden und als Casanova abgestempelt werden.“

Nun redet Roman schnell und undeutlich – Adnan versteht kaum noch etwas. Doch dass Roman kein Casanova sein will, sickert zu ihm durch.  
Oh Mann, hoffentlich hat er das falsch verstanden. Er will Roman doch genau als das. Gut, vielleicht hat er auch gemeint, dass er nicht nur als ansehnlich gelten will. Sex geht ja darüber hinaus, auf sein Aussehen reduziert zu werden.  
Zumindest hofft Adnan, dass Roman das auch so sieht.

„Okay, das ist eigentlich echt eine Kleinigkeit. Die, die mich besser kennen, wissen, dass ich nicht so bin. Und der Rest ist mir egal. Nervt trotzdem.“

Soll er etwas dazu sagen? Oder soll er...?  
Adnan streckt die Hand aus und legt sie auf Romans. Der sieht ihn überrumpelt an, doch dann breitet sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Und plötzlich macht sein Bauch Saltos.

~*~*~

Auch wenn 'Sexy' ein offensichtlich unangenehmes Thema für Roman war, beschließt Adnan, bei einem weiteren Kaffeetreffen noch einmal darauf einzugehen. Es ist nämlich auch ein interessantes Thema, ein ergiebiges Thema, eines, bei dem er hoffentlich an Informationen kommt, die ihm weiterhelfen. Schließlich rückt der Besuch seiner Brates immer näher und er hatte Roman immer noch nicht zwischen den Beinen.

„Noch mal wegen 'Sexy'...“

Kurz verfinstert sich Romans Miene, doch dann huscht ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Hat er auch gerade daran gedacht, wie Adnan nach seiner Hand gegriffen hat, als sie das letzte Mal darüber gesprochen haben?

„Du willst nicht auf dein Aussehen reduziert werden. Was ist dir dann wichtig?“

Hoffentlich klingt das nicht nach einem Vorwurf – und hoffentlich klingt es nicht zu verräterisch. Sollte eine ganz normale, lockere Nachfrage sein und da sie sich über viele Dinge unterhalten, bei manchen Themen allerdings schon Ebbe haben, ist es das hoffentlich auch.

Roman erwürgt ihn nicht stante pede. Das ist schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Erst recht, als seine Miene nachdenklich wird.

„Ich will einen Mann, der...“  
„Du willst einen Mann?“

Sofort wird Romans Kopf knallrot und Adnan erkennt, dass das ein Versprecher war. Hätten sie sich in Romans Muttersprache unterhalten, wäre das wahrscheinlich nicht passiert, aber so hat er einen Moment lang nicht aufgepasst und sich verraten.  
Adnans Herz rast. Egal, was Roman jetzt noch sagt – das Verhör war erfolgreich. Um ehrlich zu sein, hat er darauf gehofft, dass er ihn über seine andere Vorlieben knacken kann. Weil er auf harten Sex steht, auf unverbindlichen Sex, darauf, jemanden von hinten zu vögeln... Er hat geplant, Roman über diese Schiene zu erwischen. Da hätte Roman halt nur eine Ausnahme machen müssen, weil er keine Frau ist.  
Aber Roman steht auf Männer. Jackpot.

„Ich...“  
„Es ist okay.“

Okay? Mehr als okay. Doch das kann er nicht sagen, heruntergelassene Hose und gespreizte Beine und so.  
Dafür kann er noch etwas anderes anhängen, etwas, das Roman hoffentlich mehr Sicherheit gibt.

„Ich auch.“

Es wirkt. Allmählich kehrt das Lächeln auf Romans Gesicht zurück.  
Die Gewissheit, dass Adnan am gleichen Ufer fischt wie er, löst seine Zunge. Er gerät ins Plaudern, hat kein Problem mehr damit, von seinen Vorlieben zu erzählen. Allerdings ist der Bericht dadurch nicht mehr öffentlichkeitstauglich, weshalb sich Roman über den Tisch beugt.

„Ich will einen Mann, der mich auch dann liebt, wenn ich total fertig aussehe. Ich will einen Mann, mit dem ich lachen kann. Einen, auf den ich mich verlassen kann, der keine anderen Männer mehr ansieht – zumindest nicht so – und mit dem ich auch schweigen kann.“

Hätte Roman nicht den riesigen, quasi uneinholbaren Vorsprung durch sein unfreiwilliges Outing...  
Der sorgfältige Prüfer mit Klemmbrett in Adnan, der eigentlich einen Punkt nach dem anderen abhaken will und nun feststellt, dass etwas nicht so ist, wie es auf seiner Liste steht, ist ziemlich unzufrieden. Roman will ganz eindeutig eine feste Beziehung, will geliebt werden, will Treue. Keinen schnellen, harten Fick. Also will Roman genau das Gegenteil von ihm.  
Doch sein Herz, der Verräter, stellt sich auf Romans Seite. Während seiner Aufzählung hat sein Magen gekribbelt und irgendwie hat sich bei ihm der Gedanke eingenistet, dass er verstehen kann, warum Roman das will. Die Vorstellung, so etwas mit ihm zu haben, hätte schon ihren Reiz.

Vielleicht. Viel mehr Reiz hat Sex ohne große Umschweife mit ihm und dafür ist er da.

~*~*~

Der Besuch seiner Freunde steht kurz bevor. Und Adnan ist bei Roman immer noch nicht weiter gekommen.  
Zumindest nicht in Richtung Sex. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen haben sie unauffällig zwischen dem Geschirr Händchen gehalten, gestern waren sie im Kino und Roman hatte die ganze Zeit über den Arm um seinen Schultern...

Würde es nach Adnan gehen, würde er nichts ändern. Er ist fast schon süchtig nach dem Bauchkribbeln, das er in Romans Nähe bekommt und das sich schlagartig verstärkt, sobald Roman ihn anlächelt oder anfasst.  
Aber es hat nun mal nichts mit Sex zu tun.

Heute aber. Heute ist der Tag, an dem sich alles ändert, beschließt Adnan. Oder... War das überhaupt seine Entscheidung?  
Roman hat ihn zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Das ist ihr erstes privates Treffen, das erste Treffen, das nicht in der Öffentlichkeit stattfindet. Dass Roman ihn weder im Kino noch im Café gevögelt hat, ist verständlich, bei ihm zuhause sieht die Sache aber schon ganz anders aus.

Er wird, was das angeht, schwer enttäuscht. Roman begrüßt ihn mit einem Lächeln und einer Umarmung, die wieder eine Ameisenhorde durch seinen Magen schicken, dann wechseln sie ins Wohnzimmer, um dort FIFA zu spielen.  
Nicht einmal ein Hauch von Sex in der Luft. Und das, obwohl Adnan sich extra für dieses vielversprechende Treffen hergerichtet hat.

Nach einer weiteren Runde FIFA reicht es ihm. Er legt den Controller aus der Hand, Roman tut es ihm gleich.  
Dann muss jetzt wohl Zeit für Klartext sein...

Adnan sucht Romans Blick, bevor er loslegt. Und Roman... Er sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an, wieder mit diesem verdammt schönen Lächeln.

„Übermorgen kommen Freunde von mir zu Besuch. Bajram, Samir und Enis.“

Bis gerade eben hat Adnan noch daran gezweifelt, ob er das wirklich sagen soll. Doch als er die Namen seiner Freunde ausspricht, weiß er, dass er nicht anders kann.  
Er kann ihre Erwartungen nicht enttäuschen. Weil er selbst dafür gesorgt hat, dass sie so hoch sind.

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass du mich immer hart ran nimmst. Und ich kann nicht vor meine Freunde treten, ohne dass das so ist.“

Nun wird Romans Blick fassungslos. Vielleicht deshalb, weil er ihn auch gerne endlich mal vögeln würde, aber sich bisher nicht getraut hat? Adnan hofft auf das Beste.

„'Hart ran nehmen'... Sex?“  
„Ja.“

Für einen Moment starrt Roman ihn wortlos an. Dann steht er auf.

„Verschwinde.“

Seine Stimme klingt unnachgiebig und hart und – Hätte er ihm nicht gerade einen Korb verpasst, würde Adnan davon einen Ständer bekommen.  
Gut, wem will er etwas vormachen? Er bekommt auch so einen Ständer davon. Vor die Türe gesetzt wird er trotzdem.

~*~*~

„Adnan, Alter! Wie geht es dir?“

Scheiße, aber das kann er Samir schlecht sagen. Schon alleine deshalb nicht, weil Samir endlich hier ist und sich darüber offensichtlich ziemlich freut.  
Also zwingt Adnan sich zu einem Lächeln und lässt seine Gäste in die Wohnung. Wie versprochen, sind sie alle drei hier aufgekreuzt – Samir, Enis und Bajram.

Adnan kann sich nicht wirklich über die Anwesenheit seiner Brates freuen. Wegen ihnen spricht Roman seit vorgestern kein Wort mehr mit ihm, sieht ihn noch nicht einmal an.  
Seine Ablehnung tut Adnan weh. Und er vermisst das, was sie hatten – und das, was sich angebahnt hat.

Außerdem erwarten ihn gleich die Reaktionen seiner Freunde darauf, dass er mal wieder gnadenlos übertrieben hat und ihnen ziemlich viel Müll erzählt hat. Sie haben ihn schon zuvor ausgelacht, weil sie ihm nicht abnehmen wollten, dass er hier seinen Wunschsex bekommt und er Idiot hat ihnen das sogar noch einmal bestätigt.  
Das macht die Offenbarung, die jetzt zwangsläufig folgen muss, noch unangenehmer.

Die Jungs haben es sich schon im Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht, bis er zu ihnen geschlurft kommt. Bajram hat sich eine Decke über die Füße gelegt – ist sein persönlicher Tick – und Enis und Samir nehmen gerade seine Shisha unter die Lupe.  
Enis hebt den Kopf, als er ihn bemerkt.

„Kommt dein Stecher auch noch?“

Wow, das geht ja richtig gut los. Keinerlei Schonfrist, gleich auf den Punkt.

„Nein.“

Adnan setzt sich zu ihnen auf die Couch, er rutscht ein bisschen hin und her.  
Die Situation ist so verdammt unangenehm... Aber er muss jetzt endlich mit der Sprache herausrücken, bevor sie noch ein paar Mal nach seinem „Stecher“ fragen und er sie noch öfter anlügen muss.

Doch bevor er dazu kommt, klingelt es an der Türe. Sofort sehen alle auf und die überraschten Gesichter seiner Freunde zeigen Adnan, dass auch sie nicht wissen, wer das ist. Sein erster Gedanke wäre ja gewesen, dass sie sich schon Pizzen hierher geordert haben, diese Möglichkeit fällt jedoch nun weg.

„Bin gleich wieder da.“

Ein bisschen froh über die kleine Auszeit ist Adnan ja schon. Er kann kurz seine Jungs zurücklassen, tief Luft holen und... Ah, die Türe muss er noch öffnen.  
Es ist Roman. Als er die Türe aufmacht, steht Roman vor ihm.

Roman ist wieder zurück!  
Sein Herz beginnt zu rasen.

Aber Romans Blick ist ernst. Er macht auch keinerlei Anstalten, ihn wie gewohnt zur Begrüßung zu umarmen oder ihm wenigstens die Schulter zu tätscheln.  
Immerhin kommt er ihm etwas näher. Roman beugt sich zu ihm vor, seine Stimme ist nur ein Raunen.

„Sind deine Freunde da?“  
„Ja.“

Ja, sind sie und das erkennt man schon alleine daran, dass er nicht vor Roman auf die Knie gegangen ist und um Verzeihung gefleht hat. In Hörweite seiner Freunde kann er sich das nicht erlauben, obwohl er das verdammt gerne tun würde.

Roman nickt, er grinst plötzlich. Dann spricht er plötzlich so laut, dass man es auch im Wohnzimmer ohne Probleme hört.

„Soll ich dich hier ficken oder schaffen wir es noch ins Schlafzimmer?“


End file.
